


Not Just Roses

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [91]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Flowers, Oneshot, day 01, prompt 06, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir builds the courage to ask her gorgeous neighbour to be her valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Roses

Ymir shakily gripped a bouquet of roses behind her back, throat bobbing in an almost constant rhythm as she swallowed, inhaled, then swallowed again. Her mouth felt impossibly dry and her palms were slick with sweat. Ymir tried to relax, but it was difficult when her ears roared with the sound of her pounding heartbeat. She inhaled deeply again, and then finally knocked on Historia’s door.

Historia Reiss, Ymir’s insanely beautiful neighbour, had moved in only a month prior. She had greeted Ymir first, and had even baked a beautiful cake that she had given as a neighbourly gift. Ymir had stuffed that whole cake down her throat. After that, whenever she spotted Historia leaving for work or getting home, she would greet her. And so, a month later, on February the 13th, Ymir stood outside of Historia’s door, shaking like a scared puppy.

The door opened, revealing Historia in a pair of white shorts and a light blue blouse. She smiled brightly upon noticing Ymir, but frowned when she must have noted her nervousness.

“Hey His’! Um, how’re you doing?”

A flicker of amusement filled Historia’s eyes. “Hey there ‘Mir. Wanna come in? I’m doing fine, as usual. You look terrified. What’s wrong?”

Ymir swallowed again, cringed when it felt too dry. “N-nothing’s wrong.”

Historia lifted a brow. “You sure?”

Ymir released one hand to rub the back of her neck. Her heart continued to thunder, making coherent words a little difficult. Ymir wanted to accept Historia’s invitation to step inside, but couldn’t do so until she revealed the flowers at her back. When she would do that depended on when she could gather enough courage. Ymir simply nodded at Historia’s question.

“Well, I just made some coffee for myself, if you’d like as well.”

Ymir nodded again. She licked her lips. It was now or never, she supposed. “U-um, actually, Historia, there’s something I want to ask you.”

Historia rolled her eyes but leaned against the doorframe, waiting. There was a soft smile at her lips, one that helped ease Ymir’s nerves. No matter what, even if Historia rejected her, it wouldn’t be done harshly. Historia could be firm and stubborn, and she did favour head-butts, but she was the most compassionate person Ymir had ever met. It was part of the reason she had fallen so deeply in love so quickly

Slowly, deliberately, Ymir pulled the roses around and urged them forward, sweating again. “Historia, will you be my valentine tomorrow?”

Historia blinked. A soft scarlet dusted over her cheeks, and when her blue eyes turned to Ymir’s gaze, they were widened. She took the flowers carefully, as if she was afraid of hurting them, and touched one of the petals with a fingertip.

“Yes,” she breathed softly. “Of course.”

Ymir released a giant breath of relief. “Oh thank god,” she blurted, wiping her hands off on the front of her jeans.

Historia laughed. “I was hoping you’d ask me. I really like you Ymir, and being buddies is really, really nice. But I’d like for us to go on a date sometime.”

Now Ymir was the one blinking in surprise. “Seriously?”

Historia grinned. “I was preparing to ask you myself.”

“Well in that case, um, I’ve already reserved a place for us tomorrow evening, if you’d go with me?”

Historia held a hand out, smiling brightly. When Ymir took it, she shivered at the pleasant feeling of Historia’s soft palm against her own. She inhaled shakily, quelling the last of her nervousness. “I’d love to. Come inside, you big goof. I’ll make some coffee to calm your nerves.”

Ymir laughed loudly, so relieved and joyous that she wrapped her arms around Historia from behind, hugging her tightly. “Thank you for being you,” she confessed softly. She would have rolled her eyes at herself, at her own mushiness, but her feelings were too sincere to push down like that.

Historia wiggled around in her embrace until they were chest to chest. “That’s so sweet,” she whispered. “You like me that much?”

“I don’t just like you,” Ymir responded. She sucked in a breath. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Once again Historia’s eyes widened. Her cheeks dyed red again, much harsher than earlier, and even her ears tinted darkly. It was beautiful, to see her entire face light up like that. Ymir wanted to chuckle, but she also wanted to throw up from how terrified she was that she had confessed too much, too soon. Her fear dissipated the moment soft, gentle lips pressed to her own. Ymir’s eyes slid closed and she leaned into the kiss, arms tightening to bring Historia much closer.

Historia stood on her tip toes, ran her fingers through Ymir’s hair. Her lips brushed softly with Ymir’s, curious and gentle at first, but became urgent. Ymir took the opportunity to run her tongue along Historia’s bottom lip, pleased when Historia opened her mouth and her tongue slid against Ymir’s, knowing exactly what it was doing.

Ymir felt unbalanced and drunk on Historia, so she pulled back before she collapsed and took Historia down with her. She laughed softly at Historia’s dazed expression, tapped a finger on her nose.

“I’d still like that coffee,” she joked softly.

Historia nodded and took hold of Ymir’s hand, dragging her over to the kitchen. She said nothing for a long while, face infinitely red, chest heaving. When the coffee was done and Ymir had a large hand wrapped around the mug, Historia finally took in a short breath and started to speak.

“I’m in love with you too,” she confessed. “Actually, since the moment you opened your door that first day. I never really believed in love at first sight.” She sighed almost dreamily, leaning against the counter. Ymir took a sip of coffee, patiently listening. Her stomach fluttered with excited butterflies, all of them chattering and happy. Her chest warmed and tightened, making Ymir smile. “But when I saw you…” Historia pressed her hands to her burning cheeks. “I fell in love on the spot.”

Ymir’s own cheeks were red by then. She finished the coffee in a few deep swallows, then washed the mug and set it on the draining board. “Well,” she said. “We can always elope and get married.”

Historia gasped, but Ymir laughed loudly at her shocked expression. She slapped her knee in her amusement.

“Ymir, that’s not nice. What if I wanted to say yes?”

Ymir quieted immediately. “Wh-what?”

“Oh hey, my show is on.” Historia winked, flashed a grin and then left Ymir gaping in the kitchen. There was an extra swagger to her walk, one that Ymir stared at with pleasure. Once she was gone, Ymir took a few seconds to compose herself.

 _I’ll definitely ask you someday,_ she thought. _But first, let me woo you on our first date._

Spirits back up, Ymir calmly exited the kitchen and joined Historia on the couch. She found Historia’s hand to intertwine their fingers. Historia smiled, leaning against her.

“What must I wear tomorrow?” Historia asked suddenly.

Ymir smiled. “Something pretty. But then again, you’re pretty in anything you wear. Just a nice dress will be fine, His’. Nothing too fancy.”

Historia nodded. “Will you wear that dark blue dress shirt of yours?”

“I can if you want, why?”

“You’re extra sexy in that one.”

Ymir blushed, but she grinned in satisfaction. “Blue shirt it is then.”

They settled in, neither really watching the show. Ymir couldn’t focus on anything but Historia’s heat at her side. Eventually, she leaned down to press a soft kiss to Historia’s forehead. Historia lifted a hand, running a finger along the side of her jaw.

“Ymir?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks for finally asking me out.”

Ymir laughed. “It was a pleasure, squirt.”


End file.
